jackipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Myf Ilhuicamina
Myf is a recording artist who makes remixes of already-established songs. She is known for her "________ is dead" remixes, adding tidbits of comedy to rather shitty songs. She is most known among the fans of McDouche for her "Back Down (Mark Zuckerberg is dead remix)". Despite not asking McDouche's permission to remix the track, he was impressed, and signed her to Hard Killa Records. Myf was born somewhere in CWCville, where she and her family were prosecuted by CWCville police for being niggos. She was never jailed. At some point she moved to Canada, and began her life as a slut/recording artist. Myf has yet to release an album of her own, however, she has hinted to one possibly being released in the near future, with both remixes and original tracks quotes " I smoke two joints in the morning. I smoke two joints at night. I smoke two joints in the afternoon, it makes me feel alright I smoke two joints a dime a piece, and two the time before I smoke two joints before I smoke two joints, and then I smoke two more" "hey yuo fuckin little shits heres how to defeat a cyberbully:: dont be a little bitch" " so the first time i read c'mon. i read the word "c'mon" in a comic book so i went to my mom and said mom, what does c'mon mean, and i pronounced it like semen." " ‎"I WISH I WAS LIKE 5 I COULD START ALL OVER LIKE HEY, I COULD PRETEND TO NOT BE ABLE TO MOVE MY LEGS AND WENT AROUND IN A WHEELCHAIR LIKE ALL MY LIFE BUT EXERCISED MY LEGS SECRETLY AND THEN JUMPED OUT AND STARTED BREAK-DANCING YOU COULD GO TO A CRIPPLE CONVENTION AND GET UP IN THE MIDDLE AND SHOUT 'GET WITH THE FUNK' AND JUMP ON THE TABLE WHILE I'M WISHING, I WISH I HAD FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS" "“Man fuck society man the government too man shit niggas just tryin to keeo a nigga down man tryin to keep a nigga eatin dem Kid Cuisine’s man nigga can’t even have spahgetti.” I love seeing shit like this. Hearing people say shit like this. Just make a general statement like “Fuck society nigga im diff. man hxc NO MORE MR NICE GUY” andyou’re hardcore Sex Pistols swaggin. The term “society” encompasses quite a bit. Government, culture, tv, radio, cinema, politics, money, fashion, literature, mousepads, wheat bread. Bacon is part of society. Do hate bacon? Cause if so, you’re Lucifer. But that’s right. You are a *~Different3r~*" "i was at a pet shop the other day and jokingly asked if they could order a camel spider for me they said yes brah yes i'll cry" "do you know wat is fun ridin aroound and slowin down when pulling up next to people walkin or standin around and acting like you're pulling out a gun and yelling "there that nigga go right there" just the fear in ppls eyes u can tell they’re just thinking "man these years have been a blast see u guys on the other side" "earlier today i was thinking about a memory of me back in like 5th grade and it felt like the mmemory was a dream and it never actually happened. =what if the past was a dream, and really actually never happened? what if we’re stuck in like a continuum of nowness? like what happened 5 minutes ago didn’t happen , but… fuckin i donknow man" = " karin: dad sure travels a lot bleu: thank god karin: do you think he ever cheats on you blue: i can only pray so hard sweet heart" "markus: mommy i drank one of your grown up drinks and now i feel really weird =blue: you literally have no idea how much i don't give a shit" = "silver: i think our son is having sex already blue: so what blue: as long as she doesnt look and act like me bleu: we're saved like 6 years of therapy money right there" "facebook account deletion spree 10-11 abridged "I WANT TO TALK TO CHRIS LEEFUCKINGSHARP CLEMENT RIGHT NOW ILL HACK UR FUCKIGN MOM AND TELL PEOPLE SHES DAED CHRIS FCUK U FUCK ALL OF U ULL GET YOURS U SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN TONITE FAGOT" the facebook police busted in the door held us at gunpoint destroyed our accounts and then took us away FREE our niggas torp rihanna - man down feat. myf (mark zuckerberg is dead remix) fuck the zuck. fuck the feds. fuck chris sharpe im comign for chris seriously" "It is Grace history month niggas black peole dont exist only I lettuce take these few days out to acknowledge and exonerate the political, cultural, social, sexual triumphs of Grace M. Durant. Y do I say exonerate u may ask? well, i am acting as universal scapegoat for everything bad that has ever happened. I killed the dinosaurs. I led the Nazis to Anne Frank’s safe house. I didn’t kill Jesus tho me and that nigga did mescaline every once and a while. =When slaves were forced into labor and grief some 400 years ago, I sat in Gainesville Gerogia. Laughing. I killed that Walsh guy’s son me. Jeffry Dahmer read my autobiography which inturn sparked his interest in the sexual degradation the sodomization the necrophiliation of boys. I make it rain. I AM KATRINA. I am responsible for the 2004 tsunamis. I shot MLK. I am the mastermind behind the 9/11 attacks. I am responsible for suicides. I was the chief engineer of the “Trojan Horse Project”. I urged Pandora to open the jar. I canceled the Wayans Bros. I killed Pac. I killed Biggie. I killed Lennon. I rigged Otis Redding plane for failure. I. AM. JO JO SIMMONS’ PR GUY. I introduced screamo into the world. I killed faggots. Why? because they are faggots. I introduced memes to the world. I AM CANCER. I did everythang. I do everythang. I am everythang. BLAME ME for all your woes for I am lighting rod to which the bolts of evil gravitate. I am Alex DeLarge. Blame me. I will be your scapegoat. Stop arguing with each other u faggots. BLAME GRACE FOR EVERYTHING." =